Life After
by TheGleeker99
Summary: Its been a full year since the war was over. Anne has married Tom and their daughter has gone back to her normal age of 3. The Mason boys now have new mom and life is finally going back to normal. This story goes into the life Anne Mason and the struggle she and her new family go though.


**I do not own Falling Skies but I do own Hal's Kids names and Ben's wife's name**

**Anne's POV**

Boom, the thunder yelled.

Mommy!

Yes Lexi

I'm scared

**Life had gone back to normal Lexi is not 21 anymore she is 3 and not growing any faster than she need to.**

Come on just don't wake daddy up ok.

We all fell asleep soon I heard a knock and it was 12 year old Matt

Mom, he whispered

Yes Matt

I'm having nightmares again and they are bad

Do you want to talk about it?

It was really scary, then he started to cry

Mommy I don't want to think about the war or anything I just want to move one

Honey just take deep breath

But mom

Mathew calm down

He took a deep breath

Now talk

Mom I don't like to think of the war its horrible what we went through but I can't stop thinking of it

Well Matt learn to let go. Don't forget because that is who you are but let go move on in life.

Ok thanks mom can I have lavender please

Yes honey

She put it under his nose and he breathed it in

Can I sleep with you and dad?

Yes but mind Lexi is asleep

Ok I will watch her she's my little sister

Ok matt

The next morning

MOM! DAD! We are here yelled Hal the oldest mason

Ugh Tom groaned

**The other three where still asleep not noticing his kids where there he turned around to kiss anne but almost fell on Lexi**

Damn! Tom said

Dad! Hal came up stairs to the master bedroom and walked in

Shhhh I'm trying to get a picture

Anne was fast asleep with her arm over Matt and Matt's arm over Alexis

This is cute

Dad, Maggie is in labor come on wake mom up and let's go

Take her to the hospital and we will be right there

Ok hurry up

5 mins later

Everyone wake up

Mommy let me sleep 10 more mins Matt and Lexi said

Ha ha that was cute but get up

Tom is the yelling really necessary it's Saturday I said

Maggie is in labor

Oh

Ok Matt help your sister get dressed said Tom

Ok

PIGGY BACK!

Hop on

What color should her dress be mom?

Turquoise I siad

Ok both of the youngest masons left the room with giggles

Tom hurry up or I will leave you because no one else is delivering that baby but me

Ok I'm ready

MATT come one

Coming mom

**Finally matt came down stairs and they hopped into the car and rushed into the hospital. When they entered the Tom Mason hospital everyone looked up and rushed over to Tom and Anne.**

Excuse us I have to deliver a baby I said

Mom we are hungry find ben or Ashley

Ok

Take your sister with you

Always Matt piped up

I soon walked into the Mason sweet to a nice delivery room

Every new mason was born in this room

What took you so long Mom?

Sorry Hal your father brother and sister were moving as slow as malice

How far apart are the contraction?

5 mins a nurse told me

Ok when the next contractions comes you need to push

Ok Maggie gets out between her breathing

**It took another 3 hours before the new baby mason was born**

Mom Maggie said with worry in her voice

Yes

It hurts

You have another baby it looks like

**1 minute later the youngest little mason was born**

**Soon after the babies where cleaned off Maggie delivered the placenta**

**Hal was given his son and Maggie was given there daughter**

What are you going to name them?

Timothy Thomas Mason and Trinity Rebecca Anne Mason

Are they named after anyone a curious nurse asked?

My son's middle name is my Dad's name and my daughter's middle names are after both of my mom's Rebecca and Anne as he smiled at me and then looked up.

That is beautiful

Well lets bring your brother, sister, and father in I told them

Thanks mom

Any time

Guys you can come in they are here

They? Tom said

Yes I had twins Maggie said as her father in-law came in

Soon Ben and Ashley came in then Matt came in with Alexis on his back

Guys meet your nephew and niece I told them

What are their names? Asked my daughter

This is Timothy Thomas Mason

You didn't have to do that son

I did dad I would be where I am today without you

Your welcome son as he patted our oldest son on the back

And what is this princess's name asked Ben

This is Trinity Rebecca Anne Mason

Who's Rebecca asked Lexi

That's the person who gave birth to Me, Hal, and Ben but Mom is the one that watched over all of us and raised us up as her own so she's our mommy too. Explained Matt

I smiled and kissed his forehead

Love you mom

Love you Matt

So can I hold him or her now asked Matt

Yeah me too! Asked Lexi

Yes come on hop on to the bed Maggie said

I picked Lexi up and put her next to Maggie and Matt climbed on the other side

Ok Lexi you have to support the head though so she doesn't hurt herself

Ok can you help me?

Yes let me just give your brother the other baby so he can hold him while mom helps him

I walked over to matt, then Hal gave me his daughter and then I gave him to matt

You remember how to hold a baby right

Yeah I held Lexi

Ok here you go

I placed the baby into my youngest son's arms

I hi trinity my name is Matt and I am going to be your favorite uncle in the whole world

Then I looked over at Lexi holding my grandson

Hi Tim I'm Alexis but everyone calls me Lexi I'm going to be your favorite because I am your only auntie and I am going to be the best

I was surprised she knew what that was at three but I forgot the Lexi isn't a normal three year old. I thought to myself

Hey said Ashley

Oh yeah theirs Ashley but I still am going to be your favorite Lexi giggled

**I was surprised she knew what that was at three but I forgot the Lexi isn't a normal three year old.**

We took a picture of Matt and Lexi holding the twins

Ok guys let's give the babies back and let Maggie rest we will see her tomorrow, I told my family

**Today was a good day. The war is over and I have my daughter all of my sons are happy with their lives and now I have two new grandchildren and lastly I'm with the love of my life.**

**Life was good for Anne but she didn't know what was coming for **

Please comment bellow! I will be posting the next chapter soon


End file.
